This invention relates to an improved mounting and attaching device for mounting and attaching a cartridge retriever to a Colt M-16 rifle.
In a earlier patent application U.S. Ser. No. 895,097, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,353, in the name of Raymond O. Isola, there was described a cartridge retriever which could be used on shotguns and rifles for retrieving spent cartridges. That device is an improved version over prior art cartridge retrievers and has many novel and new features.
Generally, however, the mounting and locking means described in that application is a simple mounting bar and a projecting, slotted lug, the sides of which are slightly truncated. For most firearms, this mounting means and locking device will suffice and it is convenient.
Such a mounting means, however, cannot fit a Colt M-16 rifle because its configuration would interfere with the atuomatic operation of the rifle.
The inventor herein has invented a novel mounting and locking device especially suited for the M-16 rifle which does not interfere with the operation of the automatic rifle and which allows expeditious mounting and dismounting of the Isola cartridge retriever described in U.S. Ser. No. 895,097. In addition, the mounting and locking device itself is easily mounted and dismounted on the rifle as will be clear from the description hereafter. When in place, the mounting and locking device of this invention holds tightly to the rifle without loosening from the jar of the rifle during operation. In addition, the mounting and locking device of this invention receives and holds tightly the cartridge retriever without fear that the retriever will fall from the weapon.
Thus, the instant invention, although narrow in scope, is a device designed to overcome any disadvantages and shortcomings found in the prior art. It serves as an adjunct to the Isola cartridge retriever when the retriever is in use on the Colt M-16 rifle.